so much for taking it slow
by ReneeAdami
Summary: Thank you so much for staying with the story. I hope you like this chapter. please review


High school was the time of your life, you get your first love and heart break. I remember it so well the day I meet him it was in early September. I was fifteen and he was sixteen. The moment i caught his Blue eyes, He stole my heart. I would have done anything to be near him. Just thinking about all we did together, Friday night football games up on the hill behind the field goal with all our friends, Movie dates and walks around the mall. The one thing I never will forget, he always waited for me in the same spot everyday after our last class of the day. He always held my hand or told me he loved me. Eric Northman, Tall, Thin, Blonde shaggy hair, Blue eyes. I always felt like he could have picked anyone, but he choose me. I was 5'3 and 143lb., blonde hair, blue eyes. (see even i didn't get it) We had a few things in common but those few was all we needed. It was easy to talk to each other, he never once pushed for anything. When I need him i could call or walk to his house. He lived only two houses down from Gran. My parents died when I was little, I had one brother, Jason. He left after high school to play football for West Virginia Mountaineers. Gran heard from him every once in awhile.

Eric and me some nights would sneak out to just look out at the stars and we would talk about the future. We got serious seven months into dating. We never planned for it but I got pregnant . Gran was supportive, she never once looked down on me and Eric. She said things always happen for a reason, i never thought to listen to her not until I was 13 weeks when i lost the baby, I couldn't deal with the pain of the loss. I never blamed him but myself. We tried to stay together, but never seemed the same for us. With in a year of being together he ended it. It was the beginning of his Senior year, He told me in a simple phone call he was moving away and we should try and stay in touch. If losing the baby was never the hardest, losing him was. I never heard from Eric after that summer.

I took a year off after high school to help Gran until she passed away from brain cancer. She only suffered a few months after she was diagnosed. I got all her medical bills paid off and funeral bill. She left me the old farm house. I just couldn't keep it to many unhappy memories was in that house. I talked to Jason about the house and we agreed to sell it. The house sold with in a month with the money i had from the house I started looking into college. It was time for me to do for myself, moving away from home was something i always wanted to do. I decided on leaving the small town of Bon-Temps Louisiana to go to the University of Kentucky to learn Educational Psychology. When I picked this college I figured it would be a fresh start. I could take this opportunity to help others. I lived in a one bedroom apartment off campus. I had got a job over the summer as a part-time waitress a high end restaurant. It felt so good to be able to leave on my own.

I was working on a Tuesday night, always the usual business meetings or secret affairs. I worked here long enough to tell who was here for what. On this night I worked the front to escort people to there tables. Two hours into my shift a elderly couple walk in and ask for a table for three. I escort them to a near by booth. The elderly man tells me, his grandson is to meet them, he proceeds to give me his name when I hear the familiar voice that sent chills done my back. I turn and there he is still tall as ever and even more handsome then i remember. He has a suit and tie and a brief case in his hand. I can't help but stare with my mouth wide open.

"Sookie, is that you?" he looks as stun as i am.

"um... Hey,... Eric" i try and collect my thoughts but i get lost in those blue eyes that i could always lose myself in. ( I try to shake myself out of it.) (Really Sookie? can't think straight can you?") "Nice to see you Eric"

" We should catch up sometime" He seemed as if he wanted to say more. His grandfather cleared his throat which snaps me out of a trance.

"Yes, We should" ( catch up? I'm sure I'm dreaming right) I just nodded my head and repeated to myself to breath. ( i think I forgot how to breath)

"Well, Eric who is this young lady?" his grandfather looks back and fourth between me and Eric. When I realize I was being rude. (Gran would be a shamed, she raised me to be polite.)

"I'm sorry. My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse" I put my hand out there to shake his. with a gentle shake back he says. "hello, I'm Stan Northman and this is Isabella my wife" "how long have you know our grandson Eric?" I try to reply and Eric speaks up before i can even get a word out.

"We have known each other since high school grandfather" "When we lived in Louisiana" Eric look at me as if he is worried I would say something wrong. I felt angry so at this point I realize a I have been standing here long enough and should get back to work.

"Eric, it was nice to see you again. I have to get back to work. Mr and Mrs. Northman it was a pleasure to meet you." i nod my head and turn on my heel.

I get back to the front of the restaurant and begin escorting people to there table and every now and then I would catch a glance of him staring at me. He would seem to pick at his food or do that fake laugh i remember so well. It always let me know he was thinking hard on something.

It was near my break when he helped his grandparents with their to go boxes. When his grandmother pushed him toward me giving a wink to me as he started walking to me. I couldn't help but blush. He seemed to notice my blush and turn to look back at his grandmother. She turned her head to hide her smile and laugh. Eric seemed embarrassed by her intentions.

" I really hope to see you again Sookie" " i would like to go out for coffee or something" " you still like coffee? right? I laughed a little remembering he was the reason I got addicted to my caffeine.

" I would like to see you again too" " I really don't know when" " I have finals coming up"

"Well, If I'm wrong coffee use to be your fix for study nights" " why don't you give me a call when you need caffeine" "would you?" he gave his number to me and with a huge smile I gave him mine. His grandmother looked happy as they all walked away. Eric looked over his shoulder with a wink. ( lets just say that wink always made me cave)


End file.
